Ice Cream Muse
by starrynight95
Summary: When Bella trips and spills her ice cream, she didn't expect to find the perfect man, not to mention be his love and his muse. The story of how an accident can reap rewards


BPOV

_Ring!_

The bell on the door of iKiwi-an ice cream shop- rung as I walked in. I had just had a Calculus class and I was in dire need for some chocolate sugary goodness.

I made a beeline to the chocolate ice cream and loaded in into a cup. Then I scooped a ladleful of chocolate chips and chocolate sprinkles and dumped it onto the ice cream.

I quickly paid for the heavenly deliciousness and made no hesitance into scooping a huge bite into my mouth.

Yummm!

I was completely dissolved in the scrumptious taste until a saw a man. An absolutely gorgeous man.

Oh my goodness…the chocolate was nothing compared to his beauty.

He looked about my age. He was hunched over, the muscles in his back and shoulders tensed. I had a sudden urge to stroke the muscles, but restrained myself. How weird would that be? I would look like a psycho.

He was scribbling in a sketchbook with a frustrated expression on his face. And what a face it was. It was perfectly sculpted, with high cheekbones, a straight nose, and large emerald eyes. He had bronze hair that was adorably messy. As I watched, he straightened up and looked at the page with an unsatisfied expression.

I was so preoccupied, that I didn't notice the chair in my path. I tripped over it and watched in dismay as my ice cream flew from my hand, arched in the air, and landed. Right on the beautiful man's sketchbook.

After a second of shock, I started stammering out apologies.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. What was that for? Oh my god, is it important? Oh with my luck it probably was…"

I continued babbling apologies. He was staring at his sketchbook with dismay and annoyance. Then he looked up at me.

His eyes were breathtaking. Deeps oceans of swirling green that drew me in. His eyes widened slightly when he met my remorseful gaze. The annoyance change d into something like awe or triumph, but it disappeared quickly. Hmm…must have imagined it.

He smiled-I nearly collapsed on the spot-and said in a smooth velvet voice, "It's fine. It wasn't that important. My art class is having a show in a couple months and I'm just trying to get some ideas down."

I looked at him carefully. "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

His smile widened. "Of course. It wasn't going too well, anyways. I couldn't seem to get a good idea."

We looked at each other for a moment. Then I blushed at the slightly awkward atmosphere and said, "Well I guess I should be going," before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I heard him call. He grabbed my hand. Electricity flowed between our touching skin. My eyes widened and I gasped softly.

He must have noticed too, for he looked surprised and let go of my hand quickly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

He smiled a charming grin. "Well, my name is Edward Cullen and I was wondering if you…wanted to go out sometime."

I looked at him in surprise, rendered speechless for a few seconds. He must have taken my shock as hesitance, because his smile fell and he stuttered, "If you don't want to, it's fine. You don't have to worry about my feelings. I-"

I put my hand over his mouth, ignoring the tingle and the urge to kiss him, and smiled.

"I would love to go out with you," I said, then removed my hand.

He broke into a beautiful smile and said, "That's great. So, can I have your number so I can call you about the details?"

I held out my hand for his phone and he pulled it out of his pocket, slipping it into my grasp.

I quickly punched in the numbers and handed his phone back.

I to leave and threw a "see you later" over my shoulder.

I held in my celebration until I got to the dorm I shared with my best friend, Alice Brandon.

As soon as I closed the door, I let out the squeals and yells, jumping crazily all over the living room.

Alice's door opened and she stomped out.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, " I was trying to-"

She stopped when she saw my gleeful, smitten face.

Then she squealed even louder than me.

"Ohmygod! Who is he?"

I smiled so big, I thought my face was going to split.

"His name was Edward Cullen and he was totally gorgeous. I spilled ice cream over him-"

"Bella, you didn't!" said Alice, horrified.

"Alice," I groaned, "you didn't let me finish. Anyway, he was so sweet about it and then he asked me out!"

Alice squealed again. "When's the date?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. He said he'd call me," I replied.

Suddenly Alice 'aww'd'. "Bella is finally going to have a boyfriend. I am so proud." She wiped a fake tear away.

"Shut up," I joked. "I've had dates before."

"Yes Bella," she said patiently, as if explaining to a 2-year-old. "But they were never dates you were actually interested in. This is the first time I've actually seen you really excited about a guy."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I was just never interested in the guys that asked me out. Until Edward, that is.

My phone rang then, spewing out the lyrics to All the Right Moves by One Republic.

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So, yeah, we're going down_

_We got, all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah we're going down_

I wrestled my phone out of my pocket, anxious to see if it was Edward.

"Hello," I said breathlessly after I got my phone out, ignoring Alice's laughs.

"Hi, Bella. It's Edward," said a gorgeous voice. "I was wondering if you were free Saturday for our date."

Alice realized who was on the phone and started jumping around like a madwoman.

"Um, yeah. That would be great," I said to Edward.

"Great," he said, sighing in relief. What did he have to worry about in the first place? Any girl would be crazy to turn him down.

"So around seven is fine? We'll have dinner and see a movie…If that's fine with you," said Edward.

"It sounds perfect," I told him.

"Okay then," he said happily, "See you then."

We bid each other goodbye.

I turned, absolutely stunned, to Alice, who was smiling mischievously.

"So," she said in devious voice, "what are you going to wear?"

I groaned.

EPOV

I hung up the phone, feeling ecstatic. Bella was amazing and I couldn't wait for our date. Our meeting was odd, though.

_I had been trying to find some inspiration for my artwork, but it hadn't been going well. It seemed my inspiration simply wasn't there. I was growing frustrated. I vaguely heard the bell of the door ring, but continued in my fruitless efforts._

_Suddenly, a cup of chocolate ice cream dropped onto my sketchbook. As I looked down at it in dismay, I heard an angelic voice being stammering out apologies. When I looked up, I was stunned. She was beautiful. Her large gorgeous brown eyes were filled with remorse. Those perfect eyes sat in a perfect face, heart-shaped and pale. Her long chocolate tresses fell down her shoulders in luscious waves. She had soft, perfect curves. She looked like an angel._

_Inspiration hit like lightning. She was my muse._

_I smiled at her and told her not to worry about it. When she turned to leave, I panicked. I hurriedly grasped her hand and was surprised to feel a tingle run through our small contact. I asked her name._

Bella_. Perfect, just like her. I asked her out, tormenting at the thought that I might not see her again. When she hesitated, I felt despair. Then she soothed my worried by smiling a breathtaking smile and accepting my offer._

_When I called her, I felt like a teenager again, asking his first girl out. Thankfully, I kept my voice steady the entire time._

I can't wait until Saturday.

BPOV

On Saturday morning, Alice woke me up early.

"What, Alice!" I growled. I was not a morning person.

"We have to go shopping for an outfit for your date," she trilled, already dragging me out of bed.

I huffed, but stumbled to my feet and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

When I got out, Alice was ready and rushed me through breakfast before pulling me out the door.

After shopping torturously for hours, we finally found an outfit up to Alice's standards.

It was a thick-strapped, knee length dress. The bodice was deep blue and the skirt was black silk. The shoes were the same color blue as the dress.

We finally got home at 5 o'clock and Alice spent the next two hours fixing my hair into a perfectly straight curtain with a small blue clip sweeping it off my face. She sprinkled light makeup on my face, just putting eyeliner and lip gloss.

Finally, she deemed me ready. A few minutes later, the door bell rang.

I rushed to the door, and then stood to collect myself before pulling the door open.

Oh my… He looked gorgeous.

He was in black slacks and a button up green shirt. The shirt made his eyes look even better-if that was possible in the first place-and the hair was still messy, though it looked like he had made an effort to tame it.

When I finally shook myself out of the daze, I noticed that Edward was doing the same. I cheered silently on the inside.

Edward took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Good evening," he said, sounding like a perfect gentleman. I blushed like a tomato.

"Hello," I breathed out, scrambling in my head to remember how to speak.

Alice cleared her throat behind me.

"Oh!" I started, "Edward, this is Alice, my roommate. Alice, this is Edward."

Edward held his hand out. Alice looked at him intently before smiling hugely and giving him a hug that probably suffocated him. Alice was a lot stronger than she looked.

Edward looked shocked, but Alice had let him go before he could react.

She grinned at me and trilled, "I approve. He's perfect for you!"

"Alice!" I hissed, feeling myself blush.

She just smiled, not even bothering to look repentant.

"All right, we should go," I said, grabbing my bag. Edward hesitantly took my hand and I smiled at him to let him know I was okay with it. Actually, I was over the moon about it, but he didn't need to know.

He led me to a sleek silver car and opened the door for me. I hid my surprise. I didn't think anyone did that anymore.

He got into the car and turned the engine on into a quiet purr.

After a few seconds, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I groaned. "I hate surprises," I grumbled.

"Hmm, that's good to know for future reference," contemplated Edward.

I pouted, though I was secretly thrilled that he saw me with him in the future.

We got to the secret location in a few minutes.

"La Bella Italia? I love this place!" I said.

Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me. He held my hand again and led me into the restaurant.

The hostess let her eyes linger on Edward, which got me seriously annoyed. At least she had the decency to stop when she saw me with him.

That does not go for the horrible waitress we ended up having. As soon as we sat down she appeared and leered at Edward. He appeared to not notice, calmly looking at his menu.

"What can I get for you today?" she said in what I guessed what was supposed to be a seductive voice. It sounded like she had a sore throat.

Edward barely glanced at her and said, "Coke and the Chicken Alfredo, please."

The waitress huffed, but he didn't appear to notice. He was looking at me expectantly and I quietly gave my own order-water and the Mushroom Ravioli.

She glared at me, gave Edward a smoldering-which he still didn't notice-and left.

I glared after her venomously, plotting different ways in my head to take her down.

"Bella," came Edward's angelic voice.

I looked at him. He looked confused. "Why do you look so angry?"

"That stupid waitress," I growled, "she was shamelessly hitting on you while I was sitting right here."

Edward blinked and looked surprised. "She was?" he asked.

"You didn't notice?"

"No. And anyway how could any woman hold a candle to the way you look. You look absolutely stunning."

I blushed and mumbled a vague 'thank you'.

Over the course of the dinner we shot questions at each other, being periodically interrupted by the waitress from hell.

I learned that we had a lot of the same interests. We both liked the same kind of music, the same kinds of books, we both preferred quite settings, and we both avoided parties.

He told me he was an art major. He had two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, and one was married to a woman named Rosalie.

By the time we were done eating, I was reluctant to go home. I was having a great time. We talked more on the way home, and then he walked me to my door. We both stopped and turned to each other. Edward leaned in slowly, giving me time to move away.

He kissed me softly. He pulled away before it could get serious and looked at me with a gentle look in his eye.

"Can I see you again?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled and nodded in response. He smiled, kissed my fore head and turned to leave, walking away gracefully.

I walked into my room in a daze.

This would be the first of many amazing dates to come.

_Two months later_

Today was Edward's art show. I was so excited for him. Lately Edward had been walking around with his sketchpad a lot, constantly scribbling away. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me intently before sketching again.

Ok, here's the thing. I have recently figured out that my feelings for Edward hand turned into love. Yes _love_. I didn't know how to tell him though.

Alice had spent the afternoon prepping me into a silk red dress with matching red stilettos. She styled my hair into ringlets and put on light makeup.

Edward picked me up looking as dapper as ever and slightly nervous.

"You feeling okay?" I asked him.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"Your work is great. Everyone will love it," I reassured him.

He sighed and looked at me with a smile. Thankfully, he looked more relaxed.

We went to the recreational center where the show was being held.

As soon as we got in, I went immediately to Edward's area. Then I froze in shock. Among the nature scenes and still lifes were various portraits of me.

Me reading a book.

Me leaning against the tree with my eyes closed and face turned skyward.

All pictured of me.

I turned to Edward. He was looking at me nervously. I just gave him a look that said _why would you paint so many pictures of me?_

"You are my muse," he told me.

I ran at him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight.

I pulled away and gasped "I love you." Then I froze.

I looked up at Edward, who looked shocked. I tried to pull away from him thinking he was disgusted with me, but he just held me tighter.

The shock faded and was replaced with joy and _love_.

He kissed my passionately, holding me tight. When we broke away for air, he said "I love you too, my love."

1 year later

Edward had been acting weird lately, always jumpy and nervous.

I was terrified that he had gotten tired of me.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong, so I just let him be, hoping he'll come to me when he's ready.

EPOV

I was planning to propose to Bella.

I had bought a thin banded ring with a large diamond flanked by two emeralds, since Bella told me they were her favorite gems.

After we both got back from class, I brought her to iKiwi, the ice cream shop where we met.

I got her chocolate ice cream, while getting myself strawberry. My nerves were tense and I was nervous as hell.

Bella just talked about her day, oblivious to my inner turmoil.

When we had both finished, I took her hands in mine.

"Bella, do you remember what happened here a year ago?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, smiling her perfect smile, "we met here."

I smiled. "We did." Then I kneeled down and she gasped, understanding what I intended to do, "Bella, I love you more than life itself. You are my love and my muse. My life has been brighter since you joined it. Now I want us to be together forever. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were running down Bella's face. Her eyes were filled with shock, joy, and love.

Then she made me the happiest man in the world with one word.

"Yes."


End file.
